Looking For Angels
by DeathNoteMaker
Summary: That day he fell through the roof of that church, he was sure that he had died and gone to heaven. Because there was no way this angel with green eyes that could be compared to emeralds, and black hair as dark as the night sky was human. Zack/Harry


Looking For Angels

By: DeathNoteMaker

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own Final Fantasy VII or Final Fantasy: Crisis Core, but I do own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCs.

Category: One-shot

Book(s)/Game(s): Harry Potter/Final Fantasy VII

Pairing(s): Zack Fair/Harry Potter (Gainsborough), later (mentioned) Cloud Strife/Harry Potter (Gainsborough), (slight) Vincent Valentine/Harry Potter (Gainsborough), later Aerith/Cloud/Tifa, etc.

Rating: T

Warning(s): Slight AU, language, Slash, Character Death, etc.

Genre(s): Action, Fantasy, Romance, etc.

A/N: This is the first Multi-shot of this little mini-series on Harry Potter/Final Fantasy Xover One-shots that I have been planning. Also this one-shot was inspired by Skillet's Looking For Angels. (I LOVE SKILLET!) Have to say that I love about all the Xovers of this kind, especially when it is Slash! XD Well I hope that you like the first one!

Summary: That day he fell through the roof of that church, he was sure that he had died and gone to heaven. Because there was no way this angel with green eyes that could be compared to emeralds, and black hair as dark as the night sky was human.

* * *

The sweet smell of flowers was what awakened him his slumber. Grumbling slightly, Zack Fair opened his eyes to reveal the glowing violet orbs to the world. He immediately noticed that he was in a building of some sort, and looked a little like the old church in his hometown, Gongaga. Sitting up slowly, he clamped a hand to his side and hissed at the pain that shot through his body. No matter how much Mako was in his body, being hit by a buster sword would always hurt!

Looking around he couldn't help but feel awed at his surroundings. There was no way that he was in Midgar! Flowers like these would never be able to grow here, especially the flowers here that were native to the tropical climate of Gongaga. But he wouldn't deny the sense of calm he felt from seeing these flowers from his hometown, and he almost lost himself in his memories when a soothing voice pierced through the silence.

"Thank Gaia, your awake."

Zack turned his body in the direction of the voice, and he couldn't stop his jaw from dropping at the sight of the being in front of him. Standing in the door of the church, a very pretty young man was watching him with a relieve smile on his face.

"Is this heaven?" He was now sure he was dead, because there was no way that this boy before him was a human!

For a second, the long black-haired male tilted his head and watched him curiously with his cat-like emerald green eyes. A slight breeze picked up from outside, and his hair that was held back in a low ponytail whipped around his body. With the light shining behind him from outside, and the white shirt adorning his upper his upper body made him swear that he saw a pair of wings on his back. In his arms was a brown paper bag, and from what his senses were telling him, it was filled with food.

A warm smile formed on the boy's pale face, and he brought a hand up to his mouth and chuckled softly.

"I'm pretty sure it's not…this is a church in the slums unfortunately."

He then walked over towards Zack, while pulling something from the pocket of his brown knee-length cargo shorts. The brown boots on his feet made a soft sound with every step on the wooden floor of the church.

Once he was right next to Zack, he placed the bag down on one of the benches before gently pushing the SOLDIER down to lie on the mattress. "You shouldn't be moving yet, your ribs haven't finished healing." Ignoring the awed look he gained, he smiled before leaning over towards the bag.

"Are you an angel then?"

Laughing softly the boy shook his head, "Nope, I'm just a regular human…my name is Harrison Gainsborough, but you can call me Harry for short...my sister does anyway."

Finding the item he was looking for with a triumphant sound. Next thing the SOLDIER knew, he had a spoon filled with what smelled like beef stew steaming on the spoon in his face. The questioning look that had to have been on Zack's face must've amused Harrison.

"You been unconscious since you dropped in here from the sky yesterday, so I'm sure that you're hungry...you're lucky that I had just made beef stew yesterday."

Not being able to resist the delectable aroma wafting from the stew into his enhanced nose. Opening his mouth, he allowed the other to spoon feed him and couldn't help the tears of joy at the wonderful taste. "THIS IS DELICIOUS!"

Laughing, Harrison gave him the bowl and watched in amusement as he devoured the entire contents of the bowl. "I'm glad that you like it."

So as the SOLDIER continued munching on the small snacks that the other male brought, he found out that it was in fact his and his younger sister (who was sick with a fever at home with their mother- from what Harrison had told him) had been the ones to make these flowers grow. After making sure that the SOLDIER didn't trample them while he clumsily began walking around looking at the flowers, Harrison was surprised at what he said next.

"I have to thank you Harry, I got to repay you somehow for this!"

Raising an eyebrow questioningly, a small smirk slithered onto the emerald-eyed man's face. "Oh really?" Nodding Zack grinned widely before it transformed into a seductive smirk. "Yes, how about one date?" At the suggestion, the other's cheeks gained a deep cherry red color, which the SOLDIER found very cute.

Bringing up a hand to his mouth, the petite male tried to hide his blush while coughing.

"Stop playing around…Oi! Don't step on the flowers! Aerith will box my ears if she comes and finds them all trampled!"

Zack only grinned sheepishly while carefully moving away from the flowers, while his eyes locked onto emerald green. "Sorry, but I am serious about that date." For a second Harrison didn't answer, but the blush still remained on his cheeks. "Fine then...I will accept this _payment_."

* * *

Harrison or Harry (as he insisted that Zack should call him) was very interesting to watch. Everything he did seemed to mesmerize the spiky-haired SOLDIER. That was why at that very moment, his violet eyes were taking in the slight sway of the other male's hips as they walked through the slums.

"So is this your first time in the slums?"

At the question from the shorter male, Zack snapped himself from out of his lewd thoughts. Grinning widely at Harry, he moved to walk side-by-side with him. "I've haven't been to this part of the Slums, but I have been to the Wall Market with some friends."

That wasn't a lie. On the weekends on the days they didn't have training, many cadets usually left the Shinra Headquarters. Being the social butterfly that he is, it wasn't strange to see him being invited to go along with different groups of cadets down from the plate. Looking up to see the sky, his eyes widened as he saw that he couldn't even see the sky. Noticing the look on the (unknowingly to him) SOLDIER's face, Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around his mid-section and his green eyes darkened.

"As you've noticed, down here we don't get much sunshine…only reflections off of the plate and the Mako powered lights down here." Clasping his hands behind his back, he walked forward a few steps ahead with his hair swinging from side to side in time with his movements. Zack focused on him as the smaller male continued.

"That is a dream of mine along with my sister…one day we are going to see the sky, and leave Midgar to travel around the world."

Moving forward, the spiky-haired Shinra operative placed a hand on the dark-haired boy's shoulder. Stopping, Harry looked up at him from over his shoulder curiously. Grinning widely, the taller of the two looked at the other with a determined expression. "You'll see it one day, I'm sure of it! Especially if you and your sister start selling flowers, then you will be able to go to the upper plate and see the sky." For a second Harry only looked at Zack with surprise on his pretty features, and then a beautiful smile bloomed onto his face along with a splash of pink forming on his cheeks.

"I-Thank you."

* * *

Bringing up his hands in front of him, Harry's face was cherry red as he shook his head.

"No, this isn't necessary! After all you already promised me a date right? You don't need to buy me anything!"

The grin on Zack's face was so wide, that Harry was sure that his face would split in half if it grew anymore.

"Don't worry about it, besides I think that it would look good on you and be useful! Plus it matches your eyes!"

His blush brightened, and he lowered his eyes from the other's gaze. "I-I…" Walking behind him, the SOLDIER grasped his hair not even minding the sputtering that was coming from the longhaired boy.

Unwrapping the black lined with white ribbons from his ponytail, he watched as the black tresses fell like a waterfall down his back. Bringing the emerald green ribbon up, he quickly brought Harry's hair into a ponytail and tied the ribbon into a bow.

"Like I said, don't worry! If you want to then you can just take this as a gift to celebrate our meeting today." Harry bit his lip, and glanced up at Zack uncertainly.

"Are you sure?"

Nodding, the violet-eyed man waved off his concern. "It's fine!"

Looking in the mirror that was placed on the wall in the store, Emerald green eyes brightened as they rested on the ribbon that was now in his hair. "But…" Closing his eyes, he sighed. "Thank you Zack, I promise to cherish it."

Twirling around to look back at the taller male, he smiled widely and tilted his head to the side. "Hey, do you still have some free time?"

Raising an eyebrow questioningly, Zack scratched the back of his head. "I suppose I do, how come?" Clapping his hands together in front of his face, Harry gazed up at him with a hopeful smile. "Want to come to the park with me then? Since you have given me a present, we might as well have that date right now right?"

Violet eyes widened, and the SOLDIER leaned forward gaping.

"Oh! Like a date!"

Clasping his hands behind his back, he nodded. "Yeah! The park has to be one of the most peaceful places here in Sector 5." Grabbing Zack's hand, he smiled up at the man and couldn't help but chuckle softly at the blush that formed on the older male's face. "Let's go!"

* * *

Tightening his grip on the chain links of the swings, Harry smiled widely as he felt the wind playing with his hair. "So have you ever met a SOLDIER before?"

For a second Zack didn't say anything, but then he noticed the complete curiousness in the boy's face. "Probably…"

Looking up at the plate above, he then continued. "A children's story of the hero that protects the world…but, that isn't normal…from what I had heard from others, you would have to have some special surgery done on you."

Emerald green eyes captivated the SOLDIER, and he found himself frozen in spot. "Yeah something like that anyway."

Humming, the green-eyed young man looked up at the plate once again. "My sister thinks that being normal is the greatest happiness…me, I don't really worry about things such as normalcy for different reasons…anyway, people down here seem to think that SOLDIERs are weird if not scary because they like fighting so much."

Scratching the back of his head nervously, he pointed his thumb towards his chest.

"I happen to be a SOLDIER."

Harry's eyes widened, and once again a cherry red flush overtook his face. Whipping his head around in his direction, he brought his hands up in front of him in a similar to prayer with a sheepish smile on his face. "Sorry! I didn't know!"

Narrowing his eyes, he pouted before he punched Zack in his arm.

"Why didn't you say anything! You were just letting me talk and talk about SOLDIERs, and didn't say a word!"

Laughing boisterously, while he tried to fend off the slighter male's hits. "I'm sorry! I just wanted to find out what you thought about SOLDIER! I didn't mind really!"

Grumbling under his breath, Harry crossed his arms and looked off to the side.

An awkward silence reigned between them as Harry stared up into his violet eyes, and noticed how they flashed blue for a split second. Emerald green widened, and splash of pink was once again in his cheeks. "So beautiful…"

Smirking, Zack brought his hand to his face with a sense of smugness around him. "My face?"

Staring at the other with a deadpanned expression, the green-eyed boy snorted before crossing his arms once again. "Of course not…I meant your eyes!" Holding up his hands, the spiky-haired man just laughed.

"Oh, do you like them? If that's so, then look at them some more! Eyes filled with Mako are the sign of a SOLDIER!"

Closing his eyes and shaking his head, Harry brought his hand to rest on his forehead.

"Stop, just stop…you are really something else."

Pointing to himself, he looked at the other intensely. "If you look into them at the blue on the outside, it looks like you can see the sky doesn't it?" Not exactly knowing what to say, the lithe male paused for a second. Looking back into Zack's eyes, a small smile forms on his face and his eyes grew warm.

"If it's the sky that I am looking at in you eyes…then I'm not scared at all."

A blush formed on Zack's cheeks, and he coughed into his fist to hide it.

The contentment between them was almost tangible. Sitting down, the two talked for a bit longer when the sound of a phone rang throughout the empty park.

Zack's eyes widened before he reached into his pocket. The 2nd Class SOLDIER could say that he was presently surprised to see that his PHS had actually survived the fall. Looking apologetically over at the equally surprised black-haired boy, he flipped it open and pressed it to his ear.

Harry, while waiting for the other to finish his call, began braiding his loose ponytail. Aerith was definitely going to be asking about this ribbon, and would undoubtedly be encouraging him to hook up with this SOLDIER.

Despite the fact that their mother obviously would not want him to have anything to do with this man, there was just something about him that called out to him. He didn't know what this was, but he knew that he would eventually find out.

"Understood." Immediately, his eyes left his braid and latched onto Zack.

A sad grin was on his face. "It looks like I have to go somewhere."

Frowning at the news, the shorter male stood up along with the SOLDIER. "Then, I guess I'll be going…" Beginning towards the exit of the playground, he then looked over his shoulder. "I'll see you again right?"

Nodding enthusiastically, he bowed towards the petite male. "Of course!"

Smiling warmly, a strange glint filled his eyes and he pointed his finger at him. "Give it your all to save your friend!"

Turning around, he dashed off with a laugh, leaving Zack with a confused expression.

"Huh?"

* * *

Fin?

* * *

Ha! Here is the first part of my second Multi-shot of Final Fantasy/Harry Potter Xovers! 8D Bow down to the greatness, which is Zarry or the HERO PAIR! XD I believe that this pairing is a match made in heaven really. Anyway this is only the beginning, and there shall be a whole lot more coming out including part two of this. I hope that you enjoy it.


End file.
